


Sans rancune

by Phaerlax



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Makeup, Regret
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaerlax/pseuds/Phaerlax
Summary: Os orlesianos têm um ditado: se você quer jogar o Jogo, deve dançar com a douairière.





	Sans rancune

Celene sempre admitira a si, sem falsa modéstia, que era uma jogadora excepcional _—_ não teria coragem de pôr o traseiro no trono orlesiano de qualquer outra forma. O Grande Jogo exigia destreza, sangue frio, um autocontrole absurdo e, acima de tudo, capacidade de improvisação; a Imperatriz sabia que não lhe faltavam tais dons. Seu reinado era a maior evidência.

No entanto, o tabuleiro estava em desarranjo absoluto há uma boa hora. Suas peças haviam desabado tão logo a Grã-Duquesa revelara as presas.

Não fosse pela Inquisição, a adaga de Florianne lhe teria perfurado o tórax, marcando o fim da dinastia Valmont com a morte da Imperatriz que deixaria para trás uma nação em frangalhos. Os sons de combate entre seus _chevaliers_ e os assassinos infiltrados pareceram distantes, ainda que o choque de armas houvesse se desenrolado em seu redor; até mesmo a luz da magia que era invocada pelo Inquisidor e seus companheiros lhe parecera afastada, como se vista pelos olhos de outra pessoa. Naquele momento, sentindo o hálito da morte em sua nuca, Celene afrouxara o aperto eterno que tinha sobre as rédeas da situação, permitindo-se ser arrastada, ser conduzida em vez de conduzir. A maneira mais tradicional de perder o Jogo.

Dizem (quem dissera primeiro, ela não sabia; talvez fosse algo interessante a inquirir na Universidade) que a vida inteira passa diante dos seus olhos na hora da morte. A Imperatriz agora podia refutar aquele boato com toda a propriedade, porém. Vira sua morte cintilar na adaga de Florianne e poucas coisas lhe saltaram à mente; poucas, mas suficientes para concluir que talvez fosse, de fato, uma péssima governante, pois nada pensou sobre Orlais – tudo que lhe veio foi Briala. O não dito, o não feito, a possibilidade de vagar eternamente pelo Fátuo com aquele peso a agrilhoando após a morte.

Acima de tudo, a possibilidade de nunca ter aquela conversa. Por isso, a sós com a elfa em seus aposentos, separada por várias alas e corredores do salão que poderia ter sido sua última cena, Celene pôs-se a verbalizar isso tudo, escolhendo as mais elegantes palavras pala ilustrar a Briala o quão _importante_ —

A bofetada atingiu em cheio o rosto, tirando seu equilíbrio e fazendo com que caísse sentada no luxuoso dossel de sedas antivanas. Certamente lhe teria arrancado a máscara, se esta já não estivesse repousando sobre a penteadeira, junto à de Briala.

Uma elfa agredindo a Imperatriz de Orlais. Mal podia imaginar que punição seus magistrados achariam adequada se tomassem ciência do ocorrido.

(Nada comparável à que o Criador reservaria a ela mesma, fosse ele justo como a Chantria pregava)

— Sem mais prosa, sem mais floreios, Celene. – _Não soa_ _enraivecida_ _. Fria. Cansada?_ A Imperatriz ponderou, enquanto tateava com as pontas dos dedos a impressão que Briala fizera em sua face. Celene apenas analisou a voz, evitando contato visual enquanto não decidia que expressão deveria vestir – Responda. À. Pergunta. Você se arrepende do que fez?

_“Sem mais mentiras”,_ a elfa lhe rogara, alguns momentos atrás. Celene riria, se não soubesse que o gesto marcaria o fim daquela partida. O conceito de _mentira_ não significava nada no Jogo, onde camadas e mais camadas eram aplicadas até a verdade verdadeira ser indistinguível das ficções convenientes. Jogadores exímios não podiam mais dizer a verdade sobre o que sentiam, porque não sentiam nada; ou melhor, sentiam o que fosse necessário para a jogada.

E havia duas jogadoras exímias naquele quarto. A fala da elfa também não passava de encenação. Cada detalhe de sua coreografia informava Celene sobre o papel que ela deveria desempenhar; quase lhe entregando um roteiro.

_Fria_ _, então._

Celene ergueu o rosto, mirando os olhos élficos de Briala com intensidade, apesar da tinta cor de rosa que delineava os seus. Sabia exatamente que músculos retesar para acentuar a aspereza de suas feições.

— Não – respondeu, breve, e aguardou alguns segundos antes de prosseguir. Briala permaneceu impassível, uma habilidade básica para o Jogo. – Não me arrependo. Eu sinto por não ter havido outra maneira, mas faria tudo novamente. Já o disse uma vez: se preciso queimar uma cidade para salvar as demais, chorarei, mas...

— Mas acenderá a tocha, sim. Eu me lembro. – A elfa a interrompeu, sem desviar o olhar – E se, para conseguir o apoio de Lady Mantillon, precisa assassinar todos os servos que podem estar trabalhando para seus adversários...

_(e_ _segurar a sua aia nos braços, confortando-a enquanto ela uiva de horror, os pés encharcados com o sangue dos pais_ _dela_ _, que escorre pelo chão porque você precisou impressionar u_ _ma senhora que lhe dará o trono)_

— _Dançar com a douairière_ — A Imperatriz sussurrou, quase inaudível, com ênfase no quase. Fez seu melhor para soar pesarosa – Sim, comprei minha coroa com sangue; sangue do seu sangue, Bria. Mas, se não o fizesse, Gaspard a teria! Seu povo-

— Você expurgou Halamshiral, Celene. – Fez menção de retorquir, mas Briala continuou – Fatiou elfos a torto e a direito, ateou fogo aos casebres miseráveis da alienage. Por causa de boatos sussurrados, você ergueu uma montanha de elfos mortos.

_Nós já tratamos disso!_ _,_ a Imperatriz gritou por dentro. Não permitiu, porém, que uma única gota daquela frustação contaminasse o tom de leve remorso que projetou:

— Mostrar fraqueza perante uma rebelião seria como oferecer o trono a Gaspard. Por você, eu protelei o máximo que pude, Bria, mas há...

— Por _mim!_ — A fala mais exasperada certamente não tinha nada de espontânea; aquela jogada já devia estar pronta há algumas semanas – O seu compromisso com os elfos se resume a isso, não é mesmo? Manter seu coelho favorito feliz no cativeiro. Você sequer _cogitaria_ a possibilidade de ir contra a sua corte e fazer algo pelos orelhas-de-faca imundos, se não soubesse que eu poderia te abandonar? Faria qualquer coisa que pudesse causar um mínimo abalo ao seu trono?

Ali estava. Celene vira aquela investida chegando a quilômetros, em todas as simulações que fizera daquela conversa. Briala era uma jogadora, ignorar uma abertura tão grande na defesa do adversário era contra a sua essência. Era óbvio que atacaria suas intenções, a natureza de seus sentimentos e a acusaria de manipulá-la. Como poderia não o fazer? Tal ângulo levava direto à jugular da Imperatriz, não havendo defesa possível – as acusações eram sólidas, afinal. Até Celene inquiria aquelas coisas a si mesma, remoendo seus fracassos durante as noites que dormia só.

Ela poderia tentar aparar o ataque, exaltando as próprias virtudes ao dizer que não, sua política em relação aos elfos nada tinha a ver com Briala. Mas aquilo seria um passo em falso, rumo a um combate em que ambas sangrariam sem chegar a lugar algum. Após múltiplas tentativas de ensaiar aquela partida, Celene chegara à conclusão de que não conseguiria a vitória se permitisse que _os elfos_ entrassem em foco. Era uma causa perdida. Assassinara seus servos pelo apoio de Mantillon, massacrara os rebeldes de Halamshiral para costurar sua reputação. Com aqueles fatos a seu dispor, Briala conseguiria desmanchar qualquer retórica que propusesse –  por isso, tinha que tornar aquilo _pessoal._ A finta de um duelista, não a guarda de um _chevalier_.

Celene entrelaçou os dedos sobre o colo e abaixou os olhos uma fração.

— Jamais. Está certa, Bria. Nada teria feito pelo povo oprimido de Orlais se não fosse por você – Suavemente, a Imperatriz puxou os lábios a um sorriso quase invisível, mais presente em sua voz que em seu rosto – Amar-te abriu meus olhos para o sofrimento que impomos a seu povo. Sou tão perversa quanto os demais nobres, mas você despertou em mim resquícios de humanidade que faltam ao resto da corte. Thedas faria bem em lembrar de você, não de mim, como a mulher que se ergueu contra a injustiça remanescente no mundo. Ouso dizer que Andraste a colocou do meu lado para salvar minha-

Briala ameaçou avançar em sua direção, mas impediu-se antes de dar um passo sequer; em vez disso, cerrou um punho, que sacudiu com a tensão. Um tanto excessivo, mas uma performance convincente – Celene não a olhou nos olhos, para não colaborar com a atuação. Supunha que a elfa morderia a isca e viria com algo na linha de _“como ousa falar na Chantria?”_ , a partir de onde Celene tentaria se afastar daquele tópico problemático.

— Eu matei lady Mantillon, como você sabe. Acreditava que ela tinha ordenado os assassinatos, como você me induziu a pensar. Enquanto morria, ela me perguntou sobre minhas motivações. Eu disse que iria permanecer para sempre a seu lado e impedir que se tornasse como ela...

_Oh, merda._

— Hoje entendo por que Mantillon sorriu quando contei isso, e por que ela não me levou junto com o punhal envenenado que encontrei de prontidão em sua manga após tê-la matado. Ela sabia que eu estava totalmente alheia à verdade e que seria seu mais leal peão no Jogo. – Briala deu as costas à Imperatriz, foi à penteadeira e pegou sua máscara, mostrando que estava prestes a partir – Não foi Andraste quem me prendeu a você, Celene. Foi você.

Ganhar o perdão da amada naquela partida nunca fora uma certeza para a Imperatriz, mas uma derrota daquela estirpe... não, inaceitável. Ela não perderia para uma trinca de Serpentes enquanto o Anjo da Morte não fosse sacado, não sem antes descartar sua mão inteira em uma jogada de fé cega!

— As coisas mudarão! – O nervosismo corria pelo seu corpo. Permitiu que um pouco transparecesse. _Céus, Celene, é tudo ou nada._ _Não a suborne com promessas, atire tudo que tem!_ — E isso não é um esforço egoísta para nos reconciliar. Com a execução de Gaspard e o apoio da Inquisição, estou posicionada para fazer conquistas verdadeiras para os elfos! Eu a fiz _marquesa_ , Bria, e a corte teve que me aplaudir! Pense no que mais poderemos...

Briala colocou sua máscara e rumou para a porta. O coração de Celene – que existia, sim – contraiu-se em um pomo.

— Sei que você não ajudou o Inquisidor a impedir Florianne de me assassinar! – Aquilo deu pausa à elfa, que olhou para trás por cima do ombro, metade de seu rosto oculta – Ele luta melhor do que mente. Disse aquilo apenas para ajudá-la, para colocá-la em uma posição melhor, onde tenha o poder para amparar o povo de vocês. Veja, isso também é tudo que eu quero! Precisava apenas desta oportunidade para agir e não irei parar. Eu a ajudarei a manter seu marquesado e a criar as mudanças que deseja, mesmo que saia por essa porta e nunca mais me dirija outra palavra tenra.

— Obrigada, Celene. – A elfa interrompeu o contato visual e retomou o movimento – Você é desprezível.

Silêncio no quarto após a porta fechar.

A Imperatriz não soube medir quanto tempo ficou olhando a madeira lisa, contemplando a ausência que permeava o ambiente e sentindo a enxaqueca começar a escorrer dentro de seu crânio. Seu coração estava dormente, por assim dizer, como estivera durante as primeiras semanas após Briala a trair – ou fora o inverso? Era difícil determinar essas coisas em Orlais. Talvez tenha sido uma traição mútua.

Ergueu-se da cama e sentou-se à penteadeira. Inclinando-se para o espelho, deslizou os dedos pela marca vermelha que Briala fizera em sua face. A máscara esconderia a maior parte. Para o resto, havia pó. Não alimentava ilusões sobre dormir – ainda havia uma horda de nobres no Palácio Invernal, famintos por mais falas da monarca. E da Marquesa dos Dales, certamente. Perguntava-se o que a primeira aristocrata élfica teria a dizer à nobreza.

Daria tudo para ter um dedo no que ela diria.

A Imperatriz fechou os olhos e suspirou, murchando ao deixar escapar toda a força que se forçara a ter desde o início daquele baile. Envelheceu anos naquele simples ato. Suas mãos tatearam a superfície da penteadeira, buscando o recipiente com seu pó – não poderia chamar uma de suas aias, obviamente. A única que não venderia aquela fofoca a alguém teria sido Briala. Celene duvidava que algum dia conseguiria outra Briala.

Não encontrando o recipiente, abriu os olhos, decidindo enfezar-se com aquela banalidade, já que nada podia fazer quanto ao desastre que se tornara sua vida.

— As coisas _mudarão_ — Briala decretou, ainda que começasse a retocar a maquiagem da Imperatriz como já fizera centenas de vezes. Seu tom imperativo, porém, era uma novidade que parecia ter vindo para ficar. – Não deixarei que se esquive mais uma vez, Celene.

A monarca umedeceu os olhos – não o suficiente para borrar seu delineador, é claro, mas o bastante para expressar a emoção desejada. Decidiu não dizer nada, apenas assentir; Briala certamente tinha falas preparadas.

— Vamos nos dirigir aos nobres no grande salão após a próxima badalada, junto a Comte Pierre, para anunciar reformas em Halamshiral. E você usará isto.

Reconheceu imediatamente o colar de madeira-de-ferro que Briala pôs em seu pescoço, apesar de tê-lo usado pouquíssimas vezes, e nunca em público. Briala lhe dera aquele presente há anos. Celene guardara em seu cofre no Palácio Invernal como seu bem mais precioso, mesmo correndo o risco de alguém encontrá-lo – como o Inquisidor fizera, inclusive. Os belos padrões moldados com maestria na peça eram obviamente élficos; a Imperatriz de Orlais usar aquilo em público era impensável. A mera presença do colar em sua coleção era escandalosa e poderia ser usada contra ela, o que o Inquisidor _felizmente_ não fizera

— Certamente – Celene concedeu, ajustando a peça. Não combinava com o vestido azul. Ótimo, chamaria mais atenção. – Deseja praticar o discurso?

— Não. Se está realmente sendo sincera sobre suas intenções, ele deve fluir naturalmente. – Apesar das palavras ásperas, Briala pousou uma mão sobre o ombro da Imperatriz, a partir de onde calor se espalhou pelas veias dela, desacostumadas àquele tipo de afeição. Quando levou sua mão à da elfa, Celene constatou que esta tremia espontaneamente, ignorando suas ordens. Esse tipo de coisa era o que lhe dava certeza de que Briala era capaz de desenterrar seus vestígios de humanidade e impedi-la de se tornar uma jogadora completa.

O pó cobriu o vermelho de branco, ocultando a ferida. Teria desaparecido no dia seguinte. Sua relação com Briala demoraria mais tempo para cicatrizar, com certeza, e nunca mais seria a mesma. As coisas mudariam.

Mas, no fundo, Celene achava ser capaz de dar o trono só para ter aquela mão em seu ombro.

...  
  


— Onde estavas, Vossa Excelência? – Dorian inquiriu com falsa pompa e braços cruzados ao avistar Lavellan regressando ao salão. Ele sumira durante a melhor valsa que aquela patética orquestra orlesiana lhes daria a oportunidade de dançar – Um gatinho precisava ser salvo de uma árvore? Algum nobre engasgou com uma torta e teve que ser salvo pelo Arauto de Andraste?

— Não... não, acho que não – O Inquisidor respondeu, um tanto grogue, incapaz de detectar ironia após várias taças de espumante. – Eu só lembrei que tinha esquecido... de devolver o _sethvhenan._ O cordão. Da rainha.

— Você salva a vida da mulher e não consegue acertar o título dela. Estou impressionado, na verdade. – O _altus_ alisou uma ponta de seu bigode, tentando determinar a chance que Thedas tinha de ser salva por aquele elfo. Semota, certamente. Se ao menos beleza e adorabilidade fossem armas eficazes contra Corypheus... – De qualquer maneira, eu me recuso a retomar a _Valse dus Renards_ depois do segundo pico e após ter sido largado no salão! Espero que você esteja pensando em alguma forma de compensar esta-

A atenção do mago foi instantaneamente puxada à galeria superior, na qual a Imperatriz acabara de surgir, ao lado da Marquesa dos Dales e do Comte daquelas terras. Ela trazia no pescoço o colar élfico. E um rosto excessivamente pálido, mas isso de certo não vinha ao caso.

— Calçolas flamejantes de Andraste... – Dorian murmurou, catando duas taças da bandeja de um servo que passou – Talvez essas duas destrua o mundo como o conhecemos antes de os Venatori terem uma chance. Ajudaria a reputação de Tevinter, certamente!

O Inquisidor pegou a taça que lhe fora oferecida. Ele demorou um pouco mais do que o resto do salão para notar a presença da Imperatriz, e estava sorrindo para a galeria quando Dorian quase derrubou sua taça com um brinde repentino.

— A Inquisidor Lavellan, o cupido de Orlais! – saudou, antes de virar um gole generoso. Precisava de álcool em seu sangue, para o caso de alguns dos nobres presentes cogitarem insurreição. Já houvera uma tentativa de regicídio naquela noite, afinal, e nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer quando orlesianos demais são reunidos sob um mesmo teto chique o suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> A narração foi muito pesadamente influenciada pela visão da Celene. Se o ponto de vista fosse da Briala, mudaria bastante~
> 
> Sim, aquele relacionamento é tão esculhambado quanto parece -q Os defeitos que fazem o ship valer a pena, ok? Pra quê shippar pessoas que se completam fofamente quando você pode shippar uma moça com a filha de quem ela mandou matar pra conseguir poder? :3
> 
> (eu preciso de um terapeuta mas a giula também precisa)


End file.
